Quizás no tenga un Emmy
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: RPF. CirssColfer. Quizás nunca tenga un Emmy, pero tiene a Darren, y eso es algo con lo que Ty Burrell solo puede soñar. Chris!centric.


**Fandom: **Glee RPF  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Quizás no tenga un Emmy_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Chris Colfer. Darren Criss. Menciones varias al cast.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> CrissColfer. Una mínima mención de Achele.  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 2241 palabras.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Chris no gana un Emmy y Florchis escribe un fic. Lo que sea. Para **michan_kitamura**, que quería leer esto. Like always, universo de _Old Married Couple_.

* * *

><p>Chris no había dado dos pasos dentro del apartamento que ya se había quitado el saco y la corbata y los había arrojado descuidadamente sobre una silla. Se sirvió un vaso de Coca-Cola diet con mucho hielo que se bebió de dos tragos (y que se <em>jodieran<em> los entrenadores vocales de Glee, que tanto) y mientras se revuelve el peinado recostado en el sillón de dos plazas, se plantea los pros y los contras de irse a dormir sin esperar a que llegue Darren. Los pros son claros: puede irse a dormir _ya_, mañana va a poder levantarse temprano para hacer algo de trabajo antes de irse a grabar y, _por supuesto_, no va a _tener_ que hablar con Darren ahora que la herida está recién abierta. Las contras, en realidad, también lo son: Darren se irá a dormir preocupado y algo herido, y en verdad él tampoco duerme bien hasta que no siente el peso de su cuerpo caliente a su lado, y la conversación de la mañana será incómoda y tensa y, en cierta forma, no va a _poder_ hablar con Darren mientras la herida está recién abierta. Finalmente, se dice que si encuentra en la tele algo que lo mantenga despierto, lo esperará, porque no está de humor como para soportar su cara de cachorrito apaleado por la mañana, muchas gracias.

Toma el control remoto, y en el canal en el que se enciende el televisor están dando un episodio de la segunda versión animada de los X-Men, y, _demonios_, no le llega ni a los talones a la original, pero de que lo mantiene despierto, aunque más no sea que para criticar, no hay ninguna duda.

Darren llega media hora más tarde, fiel a la regla de que no sea evidente que no se van juntos para que no sea evidente que quieren irse juntos, y Chris va por su cuarto vaso de Coca-Cola y su segunda bolsa de papas fritas y, _fantástico_, ahora no solo lo va a odiar su entrenador vocal, sino también la gente de vestuario. Simplemente fantástico.

- ¿La has pasado bien?-Pregunta sin moverse del sillón y en serio que lo intenta, siempre intenta medir el nivel de acidez en sus comentarios cuando se trata de Darren, pero no puede evitarlo un poquito y _demonios_, tampoco es como si debiera, porque esa es la única forma de expresarse que conoce cuando se siente desilusionado y solo una pizquita triste.

Pero Darren es Darren, y si Chris no quiere ser ácido con él es porque sabe que no se lo merece, y como no se lo merece, no le importa. Pero Darren es Darren, y sabe ver más allá, _mucho_ más allá de las preguntas insidiosas de las que Chris lo pueda hacer víctima. Pero Darren es Darren, y sabe que cuando Chris hace esa clase de preguntas, en realidad lo que está haciendo es pedir un abrazo y un poco de cariño. Pero Darren es Darren, y el abrazo se lo daría porque quiere, aunque Chris no lo necesitase.

Así que como Darren es Darren se acerca al sillón en dos zancadas y se arrodilla al lado de Chris, y lo envuelve en un abrazo tan apretado que a Chris le cuesta un poco respirar, pero está bien, porque aunque jamás se lo hubiese dicho, eso es lo que necesita ahora.

- Darren, tu traje, por favor. Vas a arruinarlo.

- No me importa el traje. Y a ti tampoco.- Responde Darren, con la voz ahogada por tener la boca apretada contra el cuello de la camisa de Chris.- A nadie le importa el _estúpido_ traje.

- Por lo que me contó Kevin, a mucha gente le importó tu estúpido traje.- Alega Chris alejándose un poco y quitando una mota de polvo inexistente de las solapas.- No puedo culparlos: te ves fantástico en él.

- Tú te ves fantástico, porque _eres_ fantástico, y todo el mundo lo ha dicho también.

- Mmm. Y también han dicho que cuándo me voy a arriesgar un poco más, que sí, que me veo bien, pero que en todas las presentaciones me veo igual. Eso Kevin no me lo ha dicho, por supuesto, pero Kevin se olvida de que soy todo ojos y todo oídos. No sé qué esperan, si pretenden que haga una entrada _a la gran Kurt_, pueden esperar sentados.

- A quién le importa lo que ellos pretendan, Chris. _Que les den_.- Murmura Darren, sin aflojar el abrazo.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo.- Responde Chris por lo bajo, porque el _que les den_ es el pensamiento que lleva toda la noche tratando de hacerse creer a sí mismo, con resultados bastante patéticos.- Eres Darren _freaking_ Criss, si vas con medias rosa chillón y lentes Ray Ban a juego, eres un ridículo, pero se te perdona porque eres _Darren Criss_ y mira qué adorable que es. Y luego vas y te pones un traje como dios manda y eres lo mejor que le ha sucedido al mundo desde el pan en rebanadas. Y no puedo culparlos, porque yo lo veo.- Agrega, pasando una mano por entre el cabello de Darren.- Pero todo el resto del mundo también lo ve.

- Fue un estúpido premio de la alfombra roja, Chris.

Y Chris elige ese momento para romper el abrazo, porque no puede soportarlo más, es un sentimiento más fuerte (aunque no pueda explicar exactamente qué sentimiento es) de lo que le cabe en el pecho.

- Si fueses mujer, no estarías diciendo lo mismo.

_Ouch._

El problema de intentar controlarse con Darren es que la acidez se le acumula, y termina saliéndosele de control cuando menos se lo espera.

No pide disculpas, porque pedir disculpas está mucho más allá de lo que se siente capaz de hacer en ese momento, pero tiene que arreglar lo que acaba de decir del modo que sea.

- No. Tacha eso. _Por dios, tacha eso_. Que sexista que fue, e incorrecto en tantos, _tantos_ niveles.- Se lleva las manos a la cara, un poco porque no quiere que Darren lo vea en ese pequeño momento en el que está fuera de control, otro poco porque el Darren herido pero comprensivo de grandes ojos hazel es una visión tan hermosa que le hace arder las retinas. _Este no soy yo. Demonios, este no soy yo, Chris Colfer, vuelve en ti de una maldita vez. El mundo no se acaba, y Darren no tiene la culpa de lo que te pasa por la cabeza, y el género femenino tampoco, y nadie tiene la culpa, salvo tú, un poquito, como siempre._

- Está bien, Chris. Está bien.- Y Darren le acaricia la mejilla, y Chris tiene tantos deseos de sucumbir ante el contacto como de apartarle la mano porque _no me entiendes_, y _no te mereces esto_ y n_ecesito estar solo, por favor_.- Está bien que estés desilusionado y que te quiebres un poquito alguna vez. Conmigo, aunque sea. No tienes que ser el hombre perfecto conmigo, Chris.

Y a Chris no le queda otra opción que dejarse abrazar otra vez, porque quizás Darren sea demasiado bueno como para entenderlo del todo, pero no lo necesita para quererlo de todas formas; porque quizás Darren no se lo merezca, pero mientras esté dispuesto a tomarlo Chris no es quién para decirle que no lo haga, porque siempre dejaron bien en claro que su relación era cosa de dos adultos que podían tomar sus decisiones propias, muchas gracias; porque quizás necesite estar solo, pero es porque no ha terminado a acostumbrarse del todo a la maravilla de estar con Darren cuando cree que necesita estar solo.

Y Chris le hace un lugar en el sillón, y se recuestan juntos lado a lado, y sus trajes van a quedar _irrecuperables_, y a ninguno de los dos les importa ni un poco, y Darren le acaricia las mejillas y el mentón, y se besan lánguido y dulce, diez besos por cada uno de los que deberían haberse dado en la alfombra roja, pero no se han dado porque _no aún, no todavía_. Y hablan de la ceremonia, hablan de lo fantástica que ha estado Jane, hablan de los vestidos de las chicas y del asesor de vestuario que necesita la mitad del elenco masculino y de cómo ese asesor debería ser Kevin. Hablan de la mano de Lea que se mantuvo medio minuto más de lo conveniente en la cintura de Dianna y de cómo Cory saltó en el medio para hacerlas reaccionar, porque todos saben que para ellas también aplica el _no aún, no todavía_. Hablan de la familia de Chris y del nudo de nervios que hizo Darren de si mismo en el momento de saludar a la abuela, que es el _alma mater_ de la familia y que le ha enseñado a Chris todo lo que vale la pena ser sabido. Hablan- de a poco, Darren va llevando el tema a colación con tacto y control de daños permanente, y Chris se da cuenta, pero en lugar de encontrarlo desesperante lo hace quererlo más todavía, si eso es posible- de los premiados, de las sorpresas buenas y malas que se llevaron y de los ganadores que eran evidentes. Hablan- y definitivamente el hecho de _ser Darren Criss_ trae incluido una clase de super poder o algo, porque Chris no se imagina a nadie más consiguiendo eso de él- de la frustración y de la decepción, hablan de los miedos de Chris de haber arruinado todo aún desde la elección misma del capítulo (y esa discusión ya la han tenido, y Chris sabe que _Grilled Cheessus_ seguramente fue una jugada arriesgada, pero aún no logra arrepentirse del todo, porque ninguna opción lo convencía al cien por ciento, pero necesitaba un episodio en el que brillara, y necesitaba brillar sin Darren, porque los episodios con Darren resaltan la mágica química que hay entre los dos, la manera en la que se complementan y se enriquecen y brillan los _dos_, como _equipo_, pero si iba a jugarse el as bajo la manga necesitaba jugarlo bien y pisando fuerte y para eso necesitaba que Darren no estuviese siendo _fantástico_ a su lado). Hablan de la esperanza quebrada, y Chris no puede evitar sentirse un poquito tonto porque después de todo tiene veintiún años, un Golden Globe y dos nominaciones al Emmy en su haber, y eso no es precisamente lo que pueda llamarse poca cosa. Hablan de las ilusiones rotas, y Chris se siente un poquito egocéntrico por el sabor metálico a desilusión que lleva en la boca, porque cree que se lo merecía, y no niega que los actores de _Modern Family_ sean todos maravillosos y merecedores del premio, pero él también lo es, maldita sea. Hablan de la vergüenza de que no se siente todo lo mal que debería por las ganas furiosas que lo invaden de haber sido él el ganador.

Hablan, y ríen, y Darren se encarga de no dejar de acariciarlo ni un momento, de llevarlo de la mano por el camino de decir las cosas tal y como las piensa, porque _si las piensas, Chris, no pueden ser verdaderamente tan malas, porque si las piensas tienes que decirlas, y eso te hará sentir mejor_. Hablan, y Darren se encarga de enseñarle a compartir un poquito, porque a Ashley la adora, y sus amigos son fabulosos, pero Chris nunca supo abrirse del todo verdaderamente con alguien, sin tapujos y sin miedos. Hablan, y Darren lo besa en el momento en el que Chris peor se siente, que es cuando más lo necesita. Hablan, y hablan, y quizás Chris no haya ganado un Emmy, pero Darren se ríe contra su pecho haciéndole cosquillas, y eso no hace que Chris haya dejado de desearlo, pero si quizás haya dejado de necesitarlo.

Hablan hasta que ya no saben qué decirse, porque una de las maravillas de su relación es que esos momentos _existen_, pero solo logran hacerla más especial.

Es Darren quien se pone finalmente de pie y, dioses, su traje definitivamente es un desastre, y le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, y luego lo manda al baño a lavarse la cama y a su cuarto a ponerse su piyama. Chris vuelve con el rostro fresco y vistiendo una vieja remera de la Universidad de Michigan y pantalones de gimnasia, y llevando en las manos un conjunto similar para que Darren se cambie también, y se encuentra con sus almohadas en el sillón, un par de mantas, una botella de Coca-Cola Diet y prácticamente toda la comida chatarra que hay en la casa sobre la mesa de café, y un Darren hiperexcitado daldo saltitos en el sillón, con la versión en DVD de _A Very Potter Sequel _entre las manos, alegando que entiende que Chris no se haya hecho nunca un momento para verlo desde que el _cataclismo Glee_ arrasó con su vida, pero que es la mejor cura para la depresión que se ha inventado en la vida y que no, no hay excusas que valgan.

Chris ríe de muy, muy buena gana porque, _oh, Darren_, y se deja caer en el sillón, y abraza a Darren por la cintura y lo besa en la mejilla en una gesto de puro afecto. Porque quizás no tenga un Emmy, y no vaya a dejar de desearlo nunca, pero tiene a Darren, y eso es algo que Ty Burrell solo puede soñar con conseguir.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
